


【鱼咩】没事开开车

by banyingtingchechang



Category: JX3 RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banyingtingchechang/pseuds/banyingtingchechang





	【鱼咩】没事开开车

脑洞前置：  
清风望月散队后，风清歌重回剑网三，九歌云重组，加上月照清风和醉雨话禅，三个队伍成为剑三三大梦幻外功队。在大师赛线下八强胜者组狭路相逢，一番苦战后月照清风凭借奶妈优势以3-2获得胜利，晚上两队一起吃饭气氛友好彼此祝福，但吃完饭后松越狗毛以及其他队友纷纷走了，剩下鱼咩在吵谁比较厉害【？】“你不要以为我没看见你惊鸿顶圣手！”“那你以为我没看到你被落叶听松骗剑飞吗！”吵着吵着就变成了“你干嘛离开清风望月！”“你以为我有别的选择吗！”吵一吵的就吵到了床上。

直到被按在浴室冰凉的玻璃上的时候，风清歌还在挣扎着破口大骂：“混蛋！”但刚才还摆着一副笑眯眯的表情却一步不让和他对呛的男人现在却一声不吭，专心致志地伸手去摸索他的裤腰带。

他是真的生气，自己从剑三到逆水寒再到回剑三，从九歌云到清风望月又回到九歌云，为了证明自己的剑纯已经付出了太多努力，哪怕是今天，内战的时候他也照样把清儒压得转和蛋壳都慌不择路地一起交。其实他对冠军的执念已经没有那么多，在这个蓬莱独大内功横行的赛季能走到现在已经是幸运，祝福月照清风带着他们的期待接着走下去也都是真心，但他不能，唯独不能忍受这个人的质疑。

“你他妈——”

他还要长篇大论，唐门已经咔哒一声解开了他的裤腰带，清脆的金属声响总算让他惊醒过来，下意识地伸手去抓对方的手腕，“你干什么？”

“干你。”

不知是不是错觉，风清歌居然从他的回答里听出了咬牙切齿。“他有什么好生气的？”这个念头只在他脑子里留存了一瞬，接下来唐门的手就堂而皇之地伸进了他的裤子里，于是他剩下去的谩骂便不由自主化成了一声轻哼。

唐门的手是热的，但很快便颤巍巍立起来的性器却抵在冰凉的玻璃上，带来一种怪异的快感，令纯阳的腿不由自主地发了软，重量便都落在了持风按着他的手臂上。

“你这……混蛋……”

哪怕这种时候他的嘴也是不饶人的，风清歌努力拧过头去瞪对方，持风却忽而加大了手上的力道，被粗暴揉搓的性器反而像是得到了更多的快感，很快便湿热地顶着对方的拇指指腹，连隔着衣物贴着的身体都好像泛起了热气。

妈的。

尽管已经几个月没做了，他的身体依然熟悉这种只有一个人带给他过的快感。

持风很罕见地沉默，但手上动作丝毫不停，当裹着冰凉液体的手指进入他身体的时候风清歌还时倒抽了一口凉气，久未被触碰的甬道在短暂的推拒后很快谄媚地缠上入侵者，让持风发出了似乎是满意的一声哼笑。

“操——”

这好似轻蔑得意的笑声再次激怒了风清歌，他猛地挣扎了起来，直到再次被唐门毫不客气地按在玻璃上。持风很少有这么粗暴的时候，但他一旦板起脸来那张脸还是难得地震慑住了好胜的纯阳，在不甘心地挣扎之后他还是被按在冷冰冰的玻璃上，“啊”地一声被轻而易举地从后面进入了。

唐门的进入和律动都带着一种不容拒绝的强势，和他平日笑嘻嘻的随和模样全然判若两人，从这个姿势进入得又格外深，风清歌只觉得整个人都被贯穿了，只能拼命用手臂撑住自己，才不至于整个人都滑落下去。

快感很快超过了最初的痛觉，风清歌只觉得自己的声音无法自控地变得甜腻起来，忽而又想起这宾馆隔壁住的都是来大师赛的选手，只能抬起手来咬住自己的手背，妄图将那些淫乱的声音都咽回嗓子里。

他根本不知道这是怎么一回事，原本生气的是他，怎么持风反倒恶人先告状，甚至连他自己也觉出一丝莫名的心虚。

唐门的动作逐渐克制不住地激烈起来，轻而易举地就将风清歌弄得气息紊乱脸色潮红，连视线也不由自主的被泪水模糊了。风清歌只能尽量用手臂撑住自己的身体，免得将那凶狠的肉刃吞得更深，而身后的男人却凶狠到近乎蛮横了，抓着他的腰丝毫不让他有逃避的空间。风清歌的身体便被紧紧压在玻璃上，前面是一片冰凉，后面是火热的身躯，这奇特的分离感让风清歌迅速弄湿了自己的腹部。

持风显然没打算就此放过他，没等从高潮的浑浑噩噩中清醒过来，风清歌已经被对方摔进床铺里，随即被紧紧压住，大敞着身体被再一次进入了。

风清歌只觉得浑身发烫，只能敞开身体接受对方的进犯。持风像是吃错了药，将他翻来覆去地折腾了好几次，直到风清歌忍不住用几乎控制不住的气音求饶，还是被对方抱在腿上，尽情享用了他破碎的呻吟。

他根本不记得什么时候那劣质的旅馆大床才停止吱嘎作响，几乎一结束就陷入黑沉的梦境。似乎深夜里他醒过来了一次，感觉到落在自己嘴唇上，居然称得上温柔的吻，和对方咬牙切齿，却声音温和的骂：“混蛋。”

——混蛋，你再敢跑一次试试看。

-END-


End file.
